


Mad about you

by Taolee



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Artists, Bottom Castiel, Español | Spanish, Gags, Innocence, M/M, Mpreg, Pervertibles, Sex Toys, Shyness, Slavery, Uniforms
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 08:29:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5913862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taolee/pseuds/Taolee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>17— Tímido. Perverso inocente,<br/>21— Bottom!Cas / Bottom!Misha,<br/>30— Gags (spider gag, cock shaped ball gag, etc)<br/>39— sex toys,<br/>42—  Mpreg <br/>Temas:<br/>18— Slave: Aquí entra todo lo que lleve estar preso, atado, secuestrado, etc.<br/>9— Uniforms: Cualquier tipo de uniforme, desde bomberos, policías, médicos, enfermeros, mecánicos, barrendero... todo vale.<br/>1— Artits: aquí entra cualquier cosa tipo fotografía, pintor, escritor, escultor, grafitero... etc. Todo lo que se considere un arte, este es el lugar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mad about you

2) **Título:** [Mad about you](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hm794YIe-xY)

 **Autora:** Taolee

 **Fandom:** SPN. RPF. AU?

 **Petición de:** [Rosa Shakruka Laniado](https://www.facebook.com/rosa.shakrukalaniado?fref=ufi)

 **Pairing:** Jensen y Misha

**Kinks:**

17— Tímido. Perverso inocente,

21— Bottom!Cas / Bottom!Misha,

30— Gags (spider gag, cock shaped ball gag, etc)

39— sex toys,

42— Mpreg

**Temas:**

18— Slave: Aquí entra todo lo que lleve estar preso, atado, secuestrado, etc.

9— Uniforms: Cualquier tipo de uniforme, desde bomberos, policías, médicos, enfermeros, mecánicos, barrendero... todo vale.

1— Artits: aquí entra cualquier cosa tipo fotografía, pintor, escritor, escultor, grafitero... etc. Todo lo que se considere un arte, este es el lugar.

 

**

 

Misha no daba crédito a sus ojos. Jensen Ackles estaba allí, en el mismo hospital donde él trabajaba. No podía ser verdad. ¿Qué hacía el actor principal de la telenovela más fabulosa de todos los tiempos allí en un pueblo perdido de Minnesota?

No podía dejar escapar esa oportunidad. Era ahora o nunca. Había soñado mil veces con él, con su voz, con sus caricias, en cómo sería su olor, qué ruiditos haría al hacer el amor... No, no podía desaprovechar algo así porque ese tipo de trenes sólo pasaban una vez en la vida.

Entró en el despacho del doctor Edlund. Sabía que no iba a estar porque se había marchado una hora atrás porque le había saltado la alarma de su casa y temía que estuvieran intentando robarle.

Se quitó su chaqueta de enfermero y se puso la de Edlund. Se la cerró y caminó hacia la puerta. Al abrir, apenas asomó la cabeza por si acaso algunos de sus compañeros lo veía.

— ¿Jensen Ackles, por favor?

Jensen se levantó de su asiento en la sala de espera y caminó hacia él tendiéndole la mano.

— Doctor —le estrechó la mano con fuerza mientras entraba en la consulta—. Gracias por atenderme.

— No se preocupe —Misha intentó ser todo lo profesional que podía. Llegó hasta la silla de su colega, y se sentó. Luego le indicó a Jensen que se sentara frente a él—. Usted dirá.

Conservar la calma cuando todo lo que quería era lanzarse a sus brazos le estaba costando algo de trabajo.

— Creo que me he fastidiado el hombro.

— ¿Ha hecho algún movimiento fuera de lo normal? —Misha se levantó y comenzó a moverle el brazo mientras le tocaba el músculo del brazo de una manera no demasiado profesional.

— No. Suelo jugar al golf. Quizás ha sido eso. Al principio no le he dado importancia, pero el dolor no desaparece.

— Ya veo —Misha caminó hacia una de las repisas que tenía Edlund al fondo y buscó un botecito de cristal—. Voy a inyectarle un relajante muscular y en un par de minutos comenzará a sentir mejoría.

— Ah, genial —Jensen se remangó la camisa para dejarle proceder.

Misha lo miró y le sonrió levemente. Desinfectó la zona, luego buscó con el dedo el lugar exacto para pinchar y finalmente vació todo el contenido de la inyección hasta no dejar una gota.

— Quédese sentado unos minutos. La inyección es algo fuerte y no queremos que se maree de vuelta a casa—. ¿Ha venido en coche?

— Sí. Está aparcado en el parking del hospital. Estoy aquí de vacaciones.

Misha levantó las cejas.

— Extraño lugar para unas vacaciones. Este sitio es demasiado tranquilo y, aunque el pueblo es muy bonito en sí, no tenemos mucho más.

— Precisamente busco eso —Jensen apenas pudo contener un bostezo—. Un poco de tranquilidad para poder relajarme. Nadie sabe dónde estoy. Acabo de llegar y aún no he buscado ni hotel. ¿Conoce alguno que pueda recomendarme?

Misha no podía ocultar una risa satisfactoria en el rostro. Iba a contestarle, pero se quedó mirándole a cara. Poco a poco, los ojos de Jensen se iban cerrando a pesar del intento que hacía el pobre hombre por mantenerlos abiertos. No ganó la batalla y la cabeza le cayó finalmente sobre el pecho.

Ahora no había tiempo que perder. Salió al pasillo, buscó una silla de ruedas y la llevó a la consulta. Sentó a Jensen, lo tapó hasta el pecho con una de las sábanas y lo sacó para fuera como si nada. Trabajaba como enfermero en ese hospital. A nadie iba a resultarle raro si lo veían con un paciente en una silla de ruedas.

Salió al parking y buscó el coche de Jensen. Sabía cual era porque había visto fotos de él en la prensa y hechas por las fans. Encontró las llaves en el bolsillo de la chaqueta y apretó el botón para desbloquear las puertas.

Lo tumbó en los asientos traseros. Afortunadamente el coche era una ranchera bastante amplia, y muy cara, y pudo acomodarle sin problemas. Se sentó al volante y lo llevó a su casa.

 

 

 

Misha vivía en una pequeña casa a las afueras del pueblo. Siempre había sido un hombre algo solitario, aunque le gustaba la compañía de la gente, y una casita algo apartada en un pueblo pequeño era lo que siempre había soñado.

Cuando Jensen comenzó a despertarse no sabía dónde estaba, sólo que no podía moverse. Levantó la cabeza y todo le daba vueltas. Intentó levantar un brazo y no pudo. Alzó la cabeza y vio que estaba en medio de una habitación, sobre una camilla de operación con los brazos y las piernas atados.

— ¿Pero qué diablos? —tiró de las correas pero no pudo soltarse.

— Te vas a hacer daño y si tienes el brazo lastimado, podrías empeorarlo.

Jensen volvió la cabeza hacia la voz. Ahí estaba el médico que lo había atendido antes.

— ¿Esto es una broma? Suéltame.

— No puedo, Jensen.

Jensen frunció el ceño.

— No eres médico, ¿no?

— Soy enfermero y trabajo en el hospital —se acercó hasta él y se puso a su lado—. Soy tu mayor fan.

— Genial. Un loco —en cuanto lo dijo supo que debía de haberse quedado callado.

— No estoy loco, al menos no como tú te crees —Misha no parecía ofendido en absoluto—. Estoy loco, pero por ti. Estamos predestinados a estar juntos.

Jensen apretó los ojos cerrándolos. Todo eso tenía que ser una pesadilla.

— He soñado tantas noches contigo, Jensen —Misha le puso las manos sobre el estómago y no pareció percatarse del respingo que pegó Jensen—. Hemos hecho tantas veces el amor, hemos disfrutado tanto.

Jensen se guardó lo que pensaba porque diciéndole que estaba como una regadera no iba a servirle de nada, así que intentó ganárselo de otra manera.

— Suéltame y podemos hacer realidad tus sueños.

Misha lo miró sonriendo y negó con la cabeza.

— Lo bueno es, Jensen, que no hace falta soltarte para llevar a cabo mis sueños, ¿sabes? —de un salto ágil trepó a la mesa y se sentó sobre sus muslos. Luego comenzó a desabrocharle el cinturón y a abrirle los botones del pantalón vaquero.

— ¡Hey! —ladró intentando detenerle—. Tío, así no se hacen las cosas.

Misha no le hizo caso y siguió con lo suyo. Jensen intentaba zafarse, pero no consiguió nada. Veía cómo Misha le bajaba los pantalones y los calzoncillos lo justo y necesario para dejarle totalmente expuesto. Sin poderlo evitar se sonrojó a pesar de su enfado.

— Me encanta cuando te pones así —Misha lo cogió con una mano y comenzó a acariciarle para animarle—. Sé que eres muy tímido y hay ciertas cosas que te cuestan, pero sé que las deseas tanto como yo.

— Mira, yo no... —no pudo terminar su frase porque Misha se agachó en ese momento sobre él y lo lamió de arriba abajo.

No podía entenderlo, pero su pene estaba reaccionando a los estímulos de ese hombre.

— Eso es, Jensen. Sé que te gusta. No puedes mentirme.

Jensen cerró los ojos rindiéndose a lo inevitable. Cuando sintió la boca de ese hombre alrededor de su pene, supo que ya no había marcha atrás. Misha podía estar loco, pero hacía las mejores mamadas del mundo. Al cabo de unos minutos comenzó a correrse sobre su lengua, elevando las caderas para follarle la boca mientras su semen le manchaba los labios.

Misha se abrió la cremallera dejando libre su erección. Sólo necesitó varios toques de su mano para correrse sobre el miembro aún semi erecto de Jensen.

Se tomó su tiempo para limpiarlo todo. Charlando animadamente de cosas triviales, de noticias que había leído esa misma mañana en el periódico. Jensen no le respondió. Se limitó a mirar el techo sin poder evitar seguir ruborizado.

— Volveré en un rato con la cena —se acercó a su cabeza y le acarició el cabello con una mano—. Si te portas bien, te traeré doble ración de postre.

Jensen no respondió, ni siquiera lo miró. Se sentía traicionado por su propio cuerpo y se hubiera fustigado de haber podido. Esperó un rato después de que Misha se fuera para intentar liberarse de nuevo. Notaba una correa de uno de los tobillos algo más suelta y quizás pudiera soltarse por ahí. Estuvo un rato tirando, poniendo el pie de mil maneras posibles y al final su esfuerzo dio sus frutos cuando su pierna quedó liberada. Sonrió victorioso. Ahora iba a por el otro tobillo.

Éste le costó un poco más pero al fin pudo lograrlo y se soltó. Ahora iba a por las muñecas; giró la cintura y subió una pierna. Pudo llegar a la mano con el pie, se quitó el calcetín y subió un poco más hacia la muñeca. Con una paciencia infinita y con la ayuda de los dedos, pudo abrir la correa. Una vez con un lado suelto, se sentó y se abrió la última de las ataduras.

Saltó hacia el suelo y corrió hacia la puerta. Fue a abrir pero oyó un ruido al fondo. Se giró todo lo rápido que pudo y abrió la puerta de un armario que había a su lado. Ante sus ojos aparecieron muy bien colocados en varias repisas, lo que parecía ser un arsenal de juguetes sexuales de toda índole. Agarró una barra de metal que tenía dos hebillas a los lados y volvió a ponerse al lado de la puerta, dispuesto a atizarle con la barra en cuanto entrara.

 

 

 

Misha esquivó de milagro la barra agarrándola por un extremo y parando el ataque. Jensen lo empujó y ambos se tambalearon hacia la camilla, donde Misha quedó apresado entre el mueble y el cuerpo de Jensen.

— ¿Por qué te resistes a algo que es evidente, Jensen? —susurró a pesar de la fuerza que estaba haciendo sosteniendo la barra que Jensen empujaba sobre él con todas sus ganas. Lo miró directamente a los ojos haciendo que Jensen comenzara a dudar hasta de sí mismo—. Sabes que era el destino que nos encontráramos, que sucediera esto entre nosotros. No te resistas —bajó más la voz—. Muéstrame cómo eres en realidad.

Jensen tiró la barra a sus pies y lo besó con fuerza en los labios, haciendo que le devolviera el beso que le estaba dando. Inesperadamente le dio la vuelta haciendo que el torso de Misha cayera a los pies de la camilla, dejándole ahí apoyado. Le estiró los brazos con rapidez y los ató con las correas que un rato antes le habían inmovilizado los tobillos. Misha intentó zafarse sin conseguirlo.

— Suéltame —giró la cabeza para mirarle.

— No —Jensen se agachó para recuperar la barra que había tirado al suelo, le abrió los pantalones y se los bajó hasta dejarlos por debajo de las rodillas junto con los calzoncillos. Luego abrió las tiras que tenía a los lados la barra y se la ató a los muslos. Con ese metal le era imposible cerrar las piernas por mucho que insistiera.

Se alejó un poco para observarle bien. Misha forcejeaba con las correas.

— Suéltame, Jensen.

— No —repitió, ésta vez con un tono más cantarín en la voz. Se había acercado al armario donde había sacado la barra y observó todo lo que había allí dentro. Levantó las cejas divertido y se giró para mirarle—. Sabes, cómo divertirte, ¿eh?

— Desátame y te lo enseñaré todo. Por favor.

Jensen no se molestó en responder. Agarró algo que le hizo mucha gracia y se acercó hasta él. Tras observarlo por distintas partes para ver cómo iba, se acercó a Misha y se lo colocó en la boca. Misha gruñó intentando soltarse pero no lo consiguió. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, Jensen ya se lo había atado y fijado bien a la cabeza.

— Así que esto es un [spider gag](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/img-thing?.out=jpg&size=l&tid=67381510). Tengo que reconocer que tiene su encanto.

Misha gimió algo. Con la boca abierta no podía pronunciar bien las palabras. Al oír la risa de Jensen, supo que lo había entendido.

— Sí, soy un hijo de puta —rodeó la mesa y lo miró—. Apuesto a que eso no te lo esperabas, ¿no? Te creías que era un tipo tímido e inocente, con mi carita de no haber roto un plato, ¿eh? —comenzó a quitarse la ropa hasta quedar completamente desnudo. Luego se subió a la camilla y abrió las piernas a cada lado. Se acercó todo lo que pudo a la cabeza de Misha y lo miró—. Vamos a ver qué pueden llegar a hacer esos labios y esa lengua.

Jensen arrimó las caderas, levantó la cabeza de Misha tirándole del pelo y la echó hacia atrás. La anilla plateada del arnés le impedía cerrar la boca. Sin esperar más, acercó su erección y se deslizó dentro. Al principio Misha no estaba muy colaborador, lo que ocasionó que Jensen tuviera que tirarle con un poco más de brusquedad del pelo, pero algo debió de cambiar en él porque comenzó a lamerle la polla con entusiasmo, algo que Jensen aprovechó para follarle la boca mientras movía las caderas de atrás hacia delante haciendo crujir la camilla. Lo hacía demasiado bien. Tenía que pararle o se correría antes de tiempo, y no quería, porque antes quería follarle.

Le apartó la cabeza y se bajó de la camilla de un salto ágil. Fue hacia el mismo armario y miró sobre las estanterías, buscando algo que pudiera ayudarle. Entonces lo encontró. Con el frasquito en la mano, caminó hasta colocarse detrás de Misha. Éste lo miraba de reojo, intentando ver sin conseguirlo qué era lo que llevaba Jensen en las manos.

El olor delató del producto. Un aroma afrutado le llenó las fosas nasales para, acto seguido, sentir los dedos de Jensen embadurnarle bien el trasero. Intentó moverse, girarse para decirle que no, que no podía hacer eso, que podía tener consecuencias fatales, pero no podía hablar. Esa cosa le tenía la boca abierta de tal manera que todo lo que intentaba decir no tenía sentido.

— Shhhhhhh —Jensen lo mandó callar—. No te dolerá —deslizó un dedo dentro mientras se relamía los labios. Le encantaba cómo los músculos del trasero de Misha le apretaban el dedo. Estaba deseando sentirlo alrededor de la polla. Se la masajeó bien, la lubricó, y la acercó a su entrada. Luego, de un movimiento certero y rápido, se adentró en él—. Joder, sí. Qué bueno.

El cuerpo de Misha se quedó en tensión unos segundos, intentando aceptar la realidad. No quería admitir que le gustaba, y mucho, y siguió diciendo que no porque sabía lo que iba a pasarle, pero no fue capaz de decirle más veces que no. A partir de ahí se limitó a jadear, sabiendo que había perdido la batalla y dejándose llevar por las embestidas de Jensen.

Lo folló hasta que su cuerpo ya no pudo más, hasta que supo que Misha se había corrido dos veces, manchando el borde de la camilla y el suelo. Estaba sudado, extasiado, y el corazón le iba a mil. Le dio una palmada en el trasero que resonó por toda la habitación y, tras escuchar un gruñido por parte de Misha y sentir cómo se contraían sus músculos, aferrándole más alrededor de él, comenzó a correrse mientras le clavaba la yema de los dedos en la piel.

 

Jensen cayó desplomado de rodillas tras él, intentando recuperar el aire mientras respiraba por la boca. Una voz rotunda sonó tras él.

— ¡Corten! —varios focos se apagaron y comenzó a sonar unos murmullos a lo lejos—. Muy bien, chicos, en vuestro camerino ya tenéis el guión para el próximo día.

Jensen se levantó todo lo rápido que le permitieron las piernas y se acercó a Misha. Lo desató rápidamente y le quito ese trasto de la boca con cuidado. Uno de los enganches le habían dejado una ligera marca rojiza en la mejilla. Él se la acarició con el pulgar.

— ¿Estás bien?

Misha asintió. Dejó que Jensen le pusiera bien la ropa. Estaba algo mareado de estar en esa postura tanto tiempo y por el enorme esfuerzo que había hecho al intentar correrse dos veces. Luego se dejó guiar hasta el camerino, donde se tumbó en el sofá en cuanto llegó.

— ¿Seguro que estás bien? Ya le dije a Richard que esta escena me parecía demasiado.

— Estoy bien. Sólo me duele un poco la espalda, pero se me pasará en cuanto me duche y me des un masaje.

Jensen sonrió por la petición. Le dio un beso en la frente y lo dejó ahí tumbado mientras preparaba la ducha. Misha y él eran actores porno gay que solían trabajar juntos porque, además, eran pareja. Recientemente habían creado una nueva productora llamada “Lady Boner” con su amigo Richard como director. Sus películas estaban destinadas al público femenino mayormente, y no les iba nada mal. Eso sí, las tramas de los argumentos que se inventaba Richard rozaban a veces lo absurdo.

— Chicos —la cabeza de Richard se coló por una rendija de la puerta tras haber llamado un par de veces con los nudillos sobre la madera—. Se nos ha caído el contrato con el encargado de la casa donde íbamos a rodar la escena final, así que nada, descanso de una semana por lo menos hasta nuevo aviso —y desapareció para seguir informando al resto del equipo.

— Creo que es lo mejor que he oído nunca —Misha no se había movido del sofá.

Jensen sonrió. Sabía lo que opinaba Misha de hacer papeles de locos. Siguió cogiendo ropa limpia para ducharse y luego arrastró a Misha con él. Ese hombre se merecía hoy uno de sus masajes.

 

 

 

En esa semana que Jensen había supuesto que estaría de relax con Misha, al final tuvo que viajar inesperadamente a casa de sus padres en Texas porque su madre se había roto una muñeca. No era nada grave, y había sido una tontería de accidente doméstico, pero Jensen quería cerciorarse con sus propios ojos que su madre estaba bien.

Tras pasar la semana con ellos volvió a casa. Iba con retraso porque Richard ya había solucionado el tema de donde grabarían la próxima vez, y él aún ni se había mirado su parte del guión. Vale que era porno y tampoco tenían unos diálogos como si eso fuera una novela de Agatha Christie, pero le gustaba llevar su parte bien preparada por muy simple que pareciera.

Abrió la puerta de la enorme casa que tenían Misha y él en la playa de Malibú y dejó la mochila a un lado.

— ¿Misha? —lo llamó, porque no estaba seguro de si estaba en casa.

— En el dormitorio —se escuchó desde la planta de arriba.

Jensen subió las escaleras con calma mientras activaba su teléfono móvil. Lo había dejado en modo avión durante el vuelo y se le había olvidado cambiarlo cuando tomó tierra.

Al entrar en el dormitorio, lo hizo mirando la pantalla. Luego levantó la cabeza y la imagen de Misha lo dejó con la boca abierta.

— ¿Qué...? —fue lo único que pudo decir al verle.

Bajo una estrecha camiseta de superhéroes, Misha lucía una prominente barriga de embarazada.

— Cariño, creo que estoy embarazado —Misha esbozaba una de sus famosas sonrisas.

— ¿Qué cojones? —Jensen llegó hasta él con el ceño fruncido y le levantó la camiseta—. ¿Qué haces con eso puesto?

Misha llevaba una prótesis muy real que se ajustaba al cuerpo y parecía que estuviera embarazado de verdad. Richard se lo había conseguido por internet. Incluso había acertado en el color de su piel y de lejos parecía completamente real.

— ¿No te has leído el guión? —Misha se dio palmaditas en la falsa barriga—. Resulta que me dejas embarazado.

Jensen fue a su mesilla de noche y abrió el primer cajón donde había dejado el guión que le tocaba leer. Recordaba haberlo metido ahí porque, antes de irse de viaje, tenía la intención de echarle un vistazo, pero Misha tenía otros planes esa noche y él no pudo decirle que no, no quiso, así que el guión quedó en el olvido.

Repasando las líneas una a una, leyó rápido hasta llegar a ese momento.

— ¿Qué coño se fuma Richard para escribir estas cosas?

Misha se encogió de hombros. Parecía estar encantado con su nuevo estado.

Jensen dejó el guión sobre la cama y lo miró.

— Estás disfrutando, ¿eh? —había cambiado el tono de voz. Veía a Misha tan contento que se contagió de él.

— Lo cierto es que no me importaría que esto fuera real —se había bajado de nuevo la camiseta y se acercó a él, rozándole intencionadamente el estómago con su abultada barriga.

Fue un acto reflejo, pero Jensen levantó la mano y la puso a un lado de la barriga, como si realmente pudiera sentir algo que viniera de ahí dentro.

— Así que voy a ser padre —lo dijo sin especificar si era a él o a su personaje, pero daba igual. Tenía esa maravillosa sonrisa en la cara que lo alumbraba todo cuando sonreía.

— Sí. ¿Te gusta la idea?

De nuevo Misha tampoco especificó, aunque ellos se entendían perfectamente con la mirada.

— Sí —lo rodeó con los brazos intentando abrazarle pero la enorme barriga le impedía acercarse como él quería. Maniobró hacia un lado, luego hacia el otro, pero seguía sin encontrar la forma de acercarse a él como quería. Frustrado, gruñó—. ¿Hay alguna manera de que pueda follarte con esto puesto?

Misha lanzó una risotada. Lo cogió de la mano y lo guió con él hacia la cama.

— Ven. Tengo un par de ideas.

 

 

FIN

 

 


End file.
